The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philodendron plant, botanically known as Philodendron selloum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Little Hope’.
The new Philodendron plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Philodendron selloum ‘Hope’, not patented. The new Philodendron plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2009 as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Hope’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Waimanalo, Hi.
Asexual reproduction of the new Philodendron plant by micro-propagated cuttings in a controlled environment in Waimanalo, Hi. since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Philodendron plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.